


Kiss, kiss, my first love

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Sweet love, Tumblr, cute fluff, dean and cas kissing, first kiss ever, tiny things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the first 100-200 word ficlets I wrote.<br/>All I got was a short setting and a pairing.<br/>Here I got 'first kiss' and 'Destiel'<br/>_____________________________________<br/>http://assbutttotheworld.tumblr.com/ for more updates/ficlets and wishes <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, kiss, my first love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenbeemishapollens](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queenbeemishapollens).



Castiel’s heart was pounding in his chest. It was pounding so fast, he thought it would explode every minute. His head was spinning. And all he could think of was… Dean.

Dean’s hand on Cas’ back, pulling him close to the hunter. Dean’s nose softly pressed on Cas’. Dean’s lips lightly but determined placed on Cas’ lips, brushing against them in a careful motion, as if the angel could break under the kiss.

As Dean pulled back, cheeks flushed, watching Castiel’s reaction, Cas’ head was still spinning. The angel grasped for air to fill his lungs again. He had forgotten to breath completely. Castiel needed a few moments to contemplate what had happened…  
Dean’s hand still lingered on Cas’ cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

Dean had his famously nervous half-smile on his lips, locking his eyes with Cas’. The angel was completely captivated by the older hunter. Dean’s smile changed into a sly grin. “So, tell me, my holy tax accountant, how did your first kiss feel?”


End file.
